Rescue Me
by MewPainappuru
Summary: A nighttime walk take a dangerous turn and Silvia must rely on Apollo for help.


**_Hello readers! Here's my first attempt at a Genesis of Aquarion fanfiction. I actually think it turned out quite well, but I'd love to hear what you think. **_ _**I'm completely open to criticism, so please feel free to make suggestions on what I should change and how I can make this better. I live to please! Please review! I really do want to know what you think.**__**_**

**_**__**Disclaimer: I do not own Genesis of Aquarion. All characters belong to their respective owners. **__**_**

Silvia sighed as she walked through the garden. She had come out in the hopes that her brother would be there, admiring the roses like he usually did at night. However, Sirius was nowhere in sight. Silvia pouted, figuring he was probably in his bedroom, working on a new poetry piece if he wasn't outside. She sat down on the ground beside one of the flowerbeds and caressed the soft petals of a rose. The smell of so many different flowers wrapped itself around Silvia, helping her relax. She had been stressed out all day, training hard with her teammates and then going out into battle. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in her bed and sleep. However, something was keeping her awake. That was why she had been looking for Sirius. Silvia had hoped that her brother would be able to help her sleep somehow.

Silvia looked away from the crimson rose in front of her and turned her attention to the moon. It was full and bright, casting an ivory glow across the garden. Surrounding it, millions of tiny, twinkling stars pierced the inky black sky, each of them adding just the smallest addition of light possible. Silvia smiled as she stared at the sky. She had always loved the nighttime, for a reason unknown to her. She remembered always being fascinated with the moon and stars when she was younger. She used to ask Sirius to read her poems about the nighttime, and even when they didn't make any sense to her, she insisted that they were her favorite. She even saved up her allowance to buy a telescope, just to be surprised one Christmas by her parents, who had bought one for her. Silvia smiled at the memories flooding through her mind. Those had been such happy times…

_Crack!_

Silvia snapped out of her daydreams at the loud sound of a twig snapping in half. She quickly stood up and looked around the gardens to see who was approaching, but she didn't see anyone. She was disappointed, for she had thought that her brother was finally arriving. However, she was still sure that someone was nearby, and she wanted to know who it was. She quietly crept through the gardens, staying alert and observant of her surroundings. She finally reached the edge of the garden, where it met the woods. She wondered if whoever had been lurking around had run off to hide among the trees. Deciding she had nothing better to do than satisfy her curiosity, she wandered in and began searching.

Not long after she had entered the coppices, she wished that she had a flashlight with her. While she wasn't exactly scared, she certainly wasn't completely comfortable with roving around in the dark. The moonlight was strong, but not enough to perfectly light her path. She was just about to turn around so she could return to her room and attempt sleep again when the faint sound of a foot stepping on a bunch of leaves nearby reached her ear. A chill went up Silvia's spine and she froze, looking around frantically for the approaching person.

Suddenly, something knocked into her from behind, sending her flying towards the ground. She shrieked in alarm waved her arms around frantically, trying to fend off her attacker. She hit the leaf-covered ground with a painful grunt and quickly flipped around so that she was lying on her back. A human figure loomed over her, simply staring at her. The person's head was blocking the moonlight, making it difficult for Silvia to see who it was.

"Silvia?" a familiar voice said. "What are you doing out here?" the figure stretched out their hand to her, which she took, and pulled her back to her feet.

"I should ask you the same thing, Apollo," Silvia replied, a hint of annoyance in her voice as she brushed dirt and leaves off of her clothing. "What could you possibly be doing out here in the middle of the night? It's more than suspicious, you know."

Apollo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I'm not being suspicious," he argued. "And what I'm doing is none of your business. Who are you? My mother?" He turned his head away from Silvia, a childlike behavior that he had never let go of. After about a minute of silence, he slowly looked back at Silvia, who was still staring at him with an accusing glare. "I was just hunting, alright?" he exclaimed. "I was hungry and I couldn't sleep, so I came out to hunt. Are you satisfied now?"

Silvia raised one eyebrow at the redheaded teen. "Why the hell are you out here, hunting in the forest, when there is plenty of food to be found inside?" she asked exasperatedly. It was times like this when Silvia swore that Apollo was a completely different creature than her. She understood that he had a different childhood, being raised outdoors and without parents, but she thought that he would have changed a little bit after joining the team.

"I prefer live prey," Apollo said with a shrug. "It's what I'm used to." He started picking his teeth with his index finger and sighed. He removed his hand from his mouth and his face softened. "I mean, I have nothing against the food they serve us here. In fact, I love it. But… I just don't feel right if I don't go out and hunt every now and then. I miss the thrill of sniffing out my target and the satisfaction that comes with catching it. There's nothing I can do about it. When I have the need to hunt, I do it. Simple as that."

"Oh…" Silvia said in a small voice. She hadn't realized that hunting was such a huge part of his life, and she felt a small twinge of guilt for being so insensitive about it. "Well… Uh… Do you want some company?"

"Company?" Apollo asked, slightly taken aback. "Why would you want to keep me company while I track down and eat mice?" He stared at her with a disbelieving look. Silvia would never offer to keep him company in a normal situation, so he couldn't understand why she wanted to stay with him now.

"I… I don't know…" Silvia confessed. "I mean, I have been having trouble falling asleep tonight too, so I figure I might as well stay with you if we're both going to be up. It's no fun being alone…" She offered Apollo a shy smile. "If you don't want me to stay though, I understand. I'll just… find something else to occupy myself with…" She turned and started to walk away, but stopped when she felt Apollo grab her arm and pull her back.

"No!" Embarrassed by his outburst, Apollo's cheeks flushed and he looked away from Silvia. "No… Please, don't leave. I wouldn't mind if you stayed." He looked back up at her and couldn't help but feel a little satisfied when he saw that she was blushing as well. Silvia was just about to open her mouth when a loud crash sounded and the ground shook. Silvia let out a small cry of shock, and moved closer to Apollo. "What the hell was that?" Apollo yelled, looking around for an explanation.

"I…I don't know…" Silvia replied, her voice shaking. "There aren't any large, wild animals in these woods are there?"

"I haven't come across anything during all the times I've hunted before," Apollo replied. His listening carefully, trying to detect any hint of what could have possibly made such a noise. He could hear something faint, and it didn't sound good. "Whatever it is, I think it's heading this way," he warned Silvia.

"Well then, let's get out of here!" Silvia said. She grabbed Apollo's hand and started running towards the end of the woods. However, they didn't get very far before another crash sounded and a tree landed right in front of them. Silvia screamed and jumped back.

"It's a Harvest Beast!" Apollo yelled. The Harvest Beast was standing where the tree had once been scanning the area. Apollo began leading Silvia deeper into the forest with the hopes of losing the Harvest Beast. He could hear it knocking over trees behind them as it chased after them and he could feel Silvia's grip on his hand loosening as she stumbled through the woods. He knew that this was harder for her because her eyes weren't used to seeing so well in the dark like his were. He couldn't risk her letting go and getting left behind...

"Apollo, what are you doing?" Silvia asked when the redhead stopped running. She looked over her shoulder to look for a sign of the Harvest Beast, but she couldn't see anything. She could only hear it approaching. "It's coming closer! We can't stop!"

"Get on my back," Apollo said, crouching lower to the ground. "Come on, we don't have a lot of time and since you can't see as well as me, you're going to end up tripping over a damn tree root or something."

"But won't that slow you down?" Silvia asked, concerned. She would rather trip over a tree root and get herself captured than slow down Apollo and put him in danger too.

"Just do it!" he demanded. "I'll be fine!"

Silvia only hesitated for a second longer before she jumped onto Apollo's back. Apollo leapt up and began running again. Silvia was amazed at how fast he was able to run with someone on his back. She tightened her hold on him, terrified of falling off. "How deep are these woods?" Silvia asked.

"We're nearing the end now!" Apollo replied.

"Do you think a team has been sent out yet? The alarm should have gone off by now with e Harvest Beast being as close as it is to DEAVA" Silvia said, wondering what was taking them so long. They needed Aquarion now!

"I have no idea," Apollo said. "But if they don't get here soon, I'm kicking someone's ass!"

They finally burst through the last of the trees, finding themselves in a huge field that was once used as training grounds a long time ago. Silvia was thrilled to finally be able to see again. "You can put me down now," she said to Apollo, who hadn't stopped running.

"We don't have time to stop!" he responded. "We've got to keep moving!"

Silvia could hear him struggling for breath and she could only imagine how tired he must be getting. She couldn't help but feel guilty that he was doing so much for her and wearing himself out. Suddenly, she heard something zoom above her, and her heart lifted. She looked up and saw three Vectors in the sky heading towards the Harvest Beast. "Apollo! Apollo it's alright! The Vectors are here! We can stop!"

"It's…about…time…" Apollo said through heavy breaths. He stopped running and let Silvia slide off his back before he dropped to the ground. "Dammit…" he wheezed. "I don't think I'll be able to run again for at least a year…" He wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand.

Silvia dropped her knees beside him. "Apollo… Thank you so much for saving me…" she said in a soft voice. She grabbed one of his hands and squeezed it gently. "I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

Apollo rolled his eyes, but a smile tugged at his lips. "You can start by not acting all soft and mushy about the whole thing," he replied. "It really isn't that big of a deal." He pushed himself up in a sitting position and took a deep breath. "I'm just glad that we're rid of that thing. Although, I kind of wish I was inside one of those Vectors so that I could kick the Harvest Beast's ass for making me run like that."

"You're in no shape to fight," Silvia said, shaking her head. "You just need to rest for right now. Catch your breath and relax." She closed her eyes and tipped her head back, unwinding from the stressful situation she had just been part of. She managed to block out the sounds of the Vectors' battle against the Harvest Beast.

"Silvia!"

Apollo's voice screaming her name snapped Silvia out of her daydreams. She opened her eyes just in time to see an out of control Vector spinning towards her. Her body froze with fear and all she could do was stare at the vehicle as it got closer to her. Suddenly, she felt a force push her to the side and she fell to the ground, rolling out of the way of the oncoming Vector. Silvia heard a crash and she slowly lifted her head up to see what had happened. Not far from where she had been sitting seconds before, Vector Luna was crashed on the ground, smoke rising from it. Apollo was nowhere to be seen.

"Apollo…?" Silvia called out as she pushed herself to stand on her wobbly legs. She looked around, but couldn't see Apollo anywhere. "Apollo!" she called in a much louder voice. She was beginning to get frantic and she rushed over to the Vector with the hopes of finding answers. Silvia peered inside of the Vector, only to find that it was empty. She figured that the DEAVA member who had been inside had already been transported out and they were getting ready to send in the replacement. Just as she was about to turn away from the Vector, she heard a weak voice call her name.

"Silvia…?"

"Apollo? Apollo, where are you?" She dropped to the ground and looked under the Vector. She gasped when she saw Apollo lying under it. There wasn't a lot of room, causing him to curl himself up slightly. "Oh no… Apollo… Here! Grab my hand and I'll pull you out from under there."

Apollo lifted his head and smiled weakly when his honey eyes met hers. "Hey… It's about time you showed up," he said in shaky voice. He reached out his arm and grabbed Silvia's hand. "You know, it seems like we've been holding hands an awful lot," he teased.

"Oh shut up," Silvia laughed. She gently began tugging on Apollo's arm, trying to pull him out from the space between the Vector and the ground. But then, Apollo started screaming. Terrified, Silvia let him go. "Apollo! Am I hurting you? I'm sorry…!"

"It's… It's fine…" he groaned. Silvia could see tears slipping down his dirt covered face. "Just, please, get me out of here…" Silvia reluctantly began pulling Apollo out from under the Vector again. He used his other arm to try and help push his body along. The redhead bit his lip, trying to keep from crying out again. The pain in his body was unendurable and he could feel his find growing fuzzy. All he wanted to do was close his eyes and fall asleep. He just wanted to forget about the pain. He struggled to keep his heavy eyelids open.

When Silvia finally managed to get him completely out from under the Vector, she gathered him in her arms. "Apollo! Don't you dare go to sleep on me," she demanded of him, tears stinging the corners of her eyes. "We're going to get you back to base. Just… Just stay awake for a little longer, alright?" Her words had no effect on him though. He let himself slip into unconsciousness, no longer able to bear the pain he was in. His body went limp in her arms, but she could see his chest still slowly rising and falling. It was her only source of comfort. As long as he was still breathing, she had a chance to save him. "Apollo…" she said, her voice cracking as she tried to hold in her sobs. "No, no… I won't… I won't lose you again… Apollonius…"

As usual, she had no idea what possessed her to call her friend by that name, but muttering the word suddenly caused warmth to spread through her body. A newfound strength overcame Silvia as she focused her mind on helping Apollo, on keeping him alive. She was determined not to let anything else happen to him. She carefully wrapped one of Apollo's arms around her shoulders and stood up, holding him up as well. He was heavier than she had expected, but she clenched her teeth and began walking towards the DEAVA base. She was practically dragging Apollo alongside her, but she knew it was better than just leaving him under the Vector. She pushed her discomfort and exhaustion away, her heart getting lighter with each step that brought her closer to home. Soon, she was close enough to the base that she could see two figures standing in the distance, as if they were waiting for her. She rose one of her arms in the air and waved, signaling to them that she needed their help. They waved back and began running towards her. She smiled feebly and let out a sigh of relief.

Pierre and Reika rushed forward, relieved smiles plastered on their faces. Pierre took Apollo from Silvia and threw him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. Reika let Silvia lean against her for support, and they began making their way back to base. Silvia was exhausted and she let out a small sigh, thankful that she would soon be able to fall onto her plush bed and get some sleep.

"I gotta say, Silvia," Pierre said as they were walking towards DEAVA, "everyone's really impressed with you and Apollo. I mean, I know you weren't fighting or anything, but the fact that you guys managed to work together and keep each other safe… That's quite impressive."

Reika nodded. "Commander Fudo is extremely proud of you and Apollo," she added. "And so is your brother. You should have heard him talking about you. He noticed you and Apollo while they were flying out to fight and called us to send help. He kept an eye on you the entire time, 'cause he was worried."

Pierre laughed. "Yeah! He's supposed to be fighting that damn Harvest Beast, and instead, he's yelling at us to make sure you're alright and to get to you quickly because even though you're strong, even you need a little help now and then. On and on and on…"

Reika rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to him," she said, smiling at the blonde girl. "He's just mad because he didn't get to go out in the Vectors tonight."

"That reminds me…" Silvia said. "Who _was_ in the Vectors?"

"Sirius was in Mars," Reika replied. Silvia let out a relieved sigh, happy to know that her brother wasn't the one who had crashed. "Tsugumi was in Solar, and Chloe was in Luna."

"So Chloe was the one who went down?" Silvia asked, her voice full of concern for her friend.

Reika nodded. "Yeah, they're taking care of her now. Jun replaced her. Hopefully he was able to fix the Vector and get it running again." She looked over her shoulder, looking for any sign of the Vectors or the Harvest Beast. She sighed, unable to see anything, and returned her attention to Silvia. "We're almost there," she said cheerfully. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright," Silvia said. "I'm exhausted more than anything. I didn't really get hurt at all." She looked over at Apollo, who was still unconscious. "Apollo made sure of that…" She made a mental note to thank him profusely when he woke up. "I just can't wait to curl up in bed and finally get some sleep." Reika nodded in understanding, but didn't say anything else.

They entered the DEAVA base a few short minutes later and were greeted by Commander Fudo and Sophia. Sophia quickly demanded that Apollo be taken to the infirmary. Pierre nodded and rushed away with the redhead. Sophia then turned her attention to Silvia and smiled sympathetically. "Do you need to go to the infirmary as well?" she asked.

Silvia shook her head. "No, I just need to sleep. I'd like to return to my room as soon as I go and see how Apollo is doing."

"Well, we're glad that you're alright," Sophia said with a nod.

"Apollo certainly risked a lot to save you," Commander Fudo's voice rumbled.

Silvia looked down at the ground, his words filling her with guilt. "Yes… I know," she said softly.

"Don't look so miserable. That's a very special friend you've got there," the commander said with a slight smile. "I hope you treasure what he's done for you and you take care of him the same way. Although, I'm certain that you _would_ put yourself at risk for Apollo as well. You two have a very special connection." He looked at her with knowing eyes and Silvia couldn't help but blush. Seeing her reaction, the man chuckled lightly. "Why don't you go see him now so that you can get some rest?"

"Yes, sir!" Silvia said nodding. "Thank you." She said her goodbyes and then rushed off to the infirmary. It didn't take her long before she reached the room, which was silent, except for the sounds of machinery beeping, and smelled of lemon cleaner. She looked around for a few seconds before she spotted where Apollo was lying.

However, before she could go to him, a nurse approached her. "Hello, Silvia," she said sweetly. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I need to see Apollo," Silvia said, pointing in the direction of Apollo's bed. "I have to make sure he's alright. I was with him and…" she trailed off, feeling like she was rambling. "I just need to make sure he's ok…" she said quietly.

The nurse smiled sadly at Silvia. "I can tell you right now that his condition is stable and he should be feeling much better in the morning. He's just exhausted really. So it's best that we don't bother him and let him sleep." She sighed. "But, I see how much it means to you that you see him, so I will allow it. It can't be a long visit though, alright? He really _does_ need his rest."

"Thank you so much!" Silvia said before she quickly made her way to Apollo. He had his eyes closed and was emitting soft snores. Silvia smiled softly and brushed a few strands of red hair out of his face. Then, she ran her finger along the X-shaped scar on his right cheek. She had never been told the story behind the scar, and she made a mental note to ask him about it later.

She quickly removed her hand when Apollo inhaled deeply, afraid that he was going to wake up. He stirred a bit and murmured, "Celiane…" Silvia felt chills go down her spine at the sound of the name and she stared at Apollo with wide, curious eyes, wondering what he could be dreaming of. His eyes fluttered open about a minute later and he turned his head to face Silvia. When he saw her, a small smile spread across his face. "Hey…" he whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh… I just… I wanted to make sure you're alright," she said, a slight flush blooming across her cheeks. "And I wanted to thank you for helping me as much as you did. You could have really gotten hurt. I can't thank you enough for risking your own life to save me."

"You're going soft on me again," he replied with a faint chuckle. "I just did what I needed to do. I know that if you could have, you would have done the same for me, right?"

"Of course…" Silvia said with a nod. "But that doesn't mean you don't deserve to be thanked/ I just hope that you'll be back on your feet soon."

"Are you kidding me? I feel a hundred percent better!" Apollo exclaimed with a wide smile. "If the nurses would let me, I would get up and leave right now."

Silvia giggled and shook her head. "You need to get some rest," she advised. "The nurse said that you should be fine and ready to be discharged by the morning. I know how hard it is for you to follow instructions and do things the right way, but I think you can manage to wait that long, right?"

Apollo frowned and let out an over dramatic sigh. "I suppose so…" he responded with false disappointment. "But I really am alright. I don't want you worrying over me or anything like that, ok?" He looked at her with serious, but soft eyes. "You need some rest too. Go to bed so that you can feel better too."

"Ok…" she replied, reaching out to cover one of his hands with hers. "Thanks again for everything, Apollo." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze and then leaned her face closer to his. She stared into his amber eyes for a moment before allowing her lips to brush against his. Apollo's eyes widened in surprise at first, but he didn't pull away. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, and when Silvia parted from him, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness. Apollo was wearing a pleased smirk and he chuckled lightly at the sight of Silvia's flushed face. "I… I'm sorry…" she whispered, unable to explain her actions.

"Don't be," Apollo said with a brief shake of his head. "I feel much better now…" He gave her a playful wink, causing her to giggle. "Now go get some sleep. We can talk in the morning."

"Alright… Alright…" Silvia said with a smile. "I'll see you in the morning then. Get some rest and I hope you feel better." She gave his hand another squeeze before she turned away from Apollo to make her way back to her bedroom. Her body was aching, desperate to lay down on her plush bed and sleep. But her mind was restless, unable to wait until the morning when she could see Apollo.

**_Thank you so much for reading! It would mean the world to me if you would review and let me know what you think! _**

**_Mew Painappuru_**


End file.
